


Wild Adventures in AUs

by Hy_and_Ry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Casual Violence, Corruption, Eye Trauma, Forced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, dubcon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hy_and_Ry/pseuds/Hy_and_Ry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short things I write for my friend, Hy.<br/>They suggested I share them all, so I'm doing that here in one place.</p><p>I'll add characters and ships as they appear.<br/>(Character death usually isn't permanent but just in case.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 or even uploading this sort of thing. They're not beta read at all but I try to catch typos or grammatical errors. (If you see one I missed let me know!)
> 
> I honestly have no idea how long these drabbles will go on. Until I'm bored of the fandom to be quite honest. 
> 
> My friend Hy is to thank for these drabbles even being uploaded.  
> Holy heck I'm fucking nervous about posting this.

Ross paces behind the bars of the cage as Trott and Smiff pull it outside.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous." Smiff grumbles as they reach the cliff. "Why can't we just let him loose indoors?"

"Because the last time we did that he tore up the walls and we had to rebuild, remember?" Trott replies as he unlocks the padlock and chain around the cage.

Ross whines and nuzzles at his hand as Trott reaches inside the cage and scratches his head. 

"You wanna wish him luck before he goes hunting?" Trott asks and Smiff sighs loudly but he approaches the bars nonetheless. He scratches behind Ross' ear and the werewolf wags his tail happily. 

Trott opens the door for him and they both step aside as he slowly steps out of the cage. His feet touch the grass and his toes spread unconsciously at the slightly foreign texture.

"We've got to let him out more often than once every other month." Trott says shaking his head. Smiff steps in front of Ross and the werewolf cocks his head to the side curiously. 

"Don't forget, you can do as much damage as you'd like. Whoever you hurt will respawn." He kisses between the wolf's eyes and smiles, his eyes full of malicious glee. "Go wild."

Ross howls as Smiff steps back and he races off into the forest. They stand there in silence for a while before they hear the telltale squealing of pigs and they both smile widely. 

"We ought to make a fenced area for him. So we can watch when he slaughters stuff." Smiff comments idly while they sit beside the cage to wait for his return.

"That's an excellent idea." Trott replies leaning his head on Smiff's shoulder. 

\---

Ross smells it on the wind. 

_Cat._

He snarls and begins following the smell, leaving the gutted pig behind him.

As the smell gets stronger he starts snarling more and more. His hackles are raised and his bloodlust strong.

The first cat he sees he chases and tears into it, easily crushing it in his claws and enjoying the slick feel of its organs in his hands.

His fur gets matted with blood and he licks his lips in anticipation. 

There's movement and whatever it is, it's bigger than a cat. He snarls and leaps on it, smelling the scent of cat stronger on this being he tackles to the ground.

Whatever it is it yelps and struggles against him. His eyes focus and he realizes it's a human, he dimly recognizes them, but then they hit him and he snarls, gums showing and teeth glistening with spit and blood.

His eyes glow with hatred and they freeze. He smells their fear in the form of the urine seeping through their pants and he would grin if he could in this form.

He eases up, releasing the pressure on them, letting them think hes going to let them run.

He backs off, lets them stand and back away a few steps before he pounces again, tearing his teeth into their throat. Blood sprays his face as they gurgle and try to scream. 

His claws easily rip through the soft flesh of their stomach, and he nuzzles his face in the cavity he creates, blood soaking his fur so much that he can feel it on his skin. He jerks his head back as he grabs onto their stomach and the organ easily pops free, no match for the sheer strength of the wolfs jaws. 

He unknowingly detaches the lower half of their body from the top when he grabs their leg and pulls, shaking his head violently with their thigh in his mouth. 

He loses interest and moves upwards, sniffing up their chest and smearing blood across their skin and clothes. He stops at their heart, it's beating weakly and he snorts. His breath hot against the cooling body. He rolls the body over and grabs them at the base of their skull. 

Whoever they were they're dead now, their eyes are rolled back and their cool body leaves a long trail of blood and gore as he prances through the forest with them in his mouth. 

He's got to show Smiff and Trott.

\---

He wags his tail happily as he drops the body in front of them. 

"Trott, he's brought us half a body." Smiff says softly, gently shaking Trott awake. 

"What?" Trott looks up, rubbing at his eyes. He sees the mutilated body before them and he smiles. "Aww, who's a good boy?" 

Ross wags his tail as Trott gently grabs his face. "Bringing us a gift, what a good boy you are Ross." 

Ross licks his cheek and Trott smiles. Smiff pulls a notepad out of his back pocket as he approaches the body. 

He flips the pages as Trott coaxes Ross back into his cage. 

Each page has a different name with different tally marks.   
The smallest being _Rythian_ with only two tally marks under his name.   
(Not for lack of trying, Ross often returned with an arm or a leg but only returned with his body twice).

He stops at Nilesy's page and adds another mark.

"You sure are an unlucky one, mate." He says to the dead body. "That's thirty times now."

Trott walks up next to him, blood smeared all over his face, arms, and hands from Ross nuzzling against him. 

"He really ought to get rid of all those cats." 

They both laugh as they leave the body for the monsters and start dragging the cage back inside their base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons, angels, corruption, the usual.
> 
> (demon!Trott   
> incubus!Smith  
> angel!Ross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone has liked this so far!
> 
> (If I don't reply to your comment it's because I'm a shy and anxious potato, but I read and appreciate all the kind words.)
> 
> Also all of these are written originally when I'm passing out/on the brink of sleep, because Timezones are the work of Satan and my sinmate lives in a different country.

Ross is talking about the Good Word when he sees the redhead listening intently. 

He hesitates before approaching him, and when he asks his name the man says "Alex, and I would love to hear more about your religion." and Ross is sold. 

When they enter the church he thinks he sees the man flinch slightly but he figures its just been a while since he's entered a church and he pretends he didnt see it.

Every day for a week Smith is there. Listening to his every word. And lounging across the pews...and touching him whenever given the chance.

Ross frequently has to step back because the man is always in his space somehow. He asks about it one day.

"Why do you get so close?"

"I want to hear you better." He purrs in response and Ross feels a stirring inside him and he doesn't like it.

\----

Trott shows up a couple days later, he seems to be looking for something and when his eyes land on Ross, who asks his name, he outright laughs.

"Chris Trott." He answers. (He's not _rude_ after all.)

He circles him as though he's a vulture and Ross feels like a piece of meat on display. He feels his glamour slipping -- no being _peeled_ \-- away and he gasps as his wings burst forth and Trott steps back.

His eyes are full of an expression Ross has never seen before. 

"I'll be back, sunshine." He purrs and then hes gone, walking away and ross feels violated.

\----

He tells Smith about it the next day and the man seems to be offended on his behalf. 

Smith ends up brushing his shoulder and the action feels more intimate than Ross would like. 

He decides he won't see him the next day. He needs a break.

\----

Unfortunately fate has something else in store for him as both men show up. Smith and Trott look ready to fight and Ross steps between them, his glamour wavering and power exuding from his form. 

Trott and Smith look at him and then each other and they smirk. 

"Well, I suppose, the cats out of the bag." Trott purrs and his glamour melts away, shimmering and fading until hes standing before Ross in all his demonic glory. His horns are large, his eyes are yellow, and he has hooves and Ross steps back. 

Right into the arms of Smith, whos eyes are black and fangs are sharp. Whos tail is long and wings are unfurled. His horns are shorter than Trotts but the demon is no less intimidating. 

"Hello, love." He hisses and Ross panics, but the demons tail snakes around his thigh and he freezes.

"Your power is...intoxicating." Trott whispers, his hooves clicking on the stone floor as he steps closer to Ross.

"It's what drew us both to you, we thought we were gonna have to fight for you. But it seems like there's enough of you to go around." Trott is directly in front of him and Ross whimpers.

A feeling hes never felt before is bubbling inside him and the feeling only gets stronger as Trott gently fondles him through his pants. 

He feels Smith pressing against his ass and he whines, squirming to get away. 

"Please, not...Don't."

"Don't what, mate?" Smith purrs, his tongue slithering out and licking the side of Ross' face. "What don't you want us to do?"

But Ross doesn't know. He's never been in this situation before. 

"Just a taste." Trott whispers, gently running his teeth along Ross' throat. "Just one taste won't hurt you." 

Ross swallows nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at Hat Corp probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is shorter than the others!  
> This is my fave trope though, I had to write it oh man.
> 
> Casual violence and gore is my _jam._

"Trott, hold this for me." Smiff says suddenly and Trott absently takes it, not paying attention. Smiff giggles and the sound alerts Trott. He finally looks at the item in his hand.

"Oh gODDAMNIT SMI--" He's cut off as the TNT explodes in his hand and bits of him rain down. 

Smiff and Ross laugh together. There are tears in their eyes and when they finally catch their breath Trott has respwaned and he's grinning darkly. 

Smiff gasps as Trott stabs a diamond sword into his stomach and he pouts. 

"Dirty cheater." He says hoarsely as Trott slides the sword upwards, the blade easily slicing through his flesh. His organs slide out of him with a wet plop. 

Ross laughs until he's suddenly got a pickaxe buried in his forehead. His eyes roll back and his body slumps to the ground as Trott rips the pick free. 

Trott looks triumphantly at his handiwork until he feels an arrow pierce the base of his skull and he curses softly as he collapses to the floor. 

Ross comes up behind Smiff (who is too busy gloating over killing Trott _again_ to notice anything else) beating him upside the head with a shovel until his head is simply a heap of red and grey mush. 

When they're finally satisfied with killing one another they simply go back to their work, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Werewolf Ross drabble
> 
> He finally caught that crafty Endermage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another bit to this, but I won't be posting it. It was too dark and I only shared it with my friend Hy. 
> 
> Hope you like this though, whoever reads this.

Rythian wakes in a cell, his arm hurts and his leg is broken. Flashes of memories hit him and he winces. 

Sharp teeth piercing his flesh and pulling him from the tree he had been hiding in. 

Being dragged along the ground before a sharp rock knocked him out. 

He idly realizes he's lucky to be alive. 

He looks around, his vision blurry and as his eyes focus he screams and scrambles backwards, his back hitting the cool stone wall of his prison cell.

The black wolf snaps its teeth at him and chews on the bars of his cage. 

"Ross, knock it off!" A voice calls from another room and the wolf snorts but leaves him alone and stalks off. He still feels its yellow eyes on him and he swallows nervously.

"Trott, he's up." The voice continues and Rythian hears a weary sigh and the scrape of a chair as it's pushed back. 

Footsteps, boots from the sound of it, come closer and Rythian looks up at Trott and narrows his eyes.

"Crafty little shit, aren't you?" Trott asks though he doesnt wait for an answer as he continues. "Thought you were so sneaky leaving little traps for us. Well mage, that's been done." He gestures to the cell behind him and Rythian's heart stops for a moment as he recognizes Nano chained to the wall.

"She belongs to us now." Smiff's voice makes Rythian jump as he speaks from near Trott. 

"And so do you." Trott grins and Rythian swallows down his fear.

"Zoeya will find me. She'll come to rescue me."

Trott laughs, a dark, nasty, depressing sound and Rythian's heart clenches in fear.

"That's what she said about Lalna." Trott leans closer to the bars of his cell. "And it's been months." 

Rythian spits at him and Ross is there in an instant snapping at the bars, fitting his muzzle between the gaps in the bars and barking loudly, viciously. 

"Open the door Smith, let's let Ross let some steam out." Rythian realizes his mistake too late as the keys jingle in the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the name change and icon upgrade. 
> 
> That's because my friend Hy and I now co-own the account!
> 
> They will occasionally write their own things and they might even draw some pictures to go with the stories _I_ write!
> 
> I am super hyped to have them join me in all honesty. 
> 
> On another note, my apologies for the long gap in posting, one of my pets passed recently and I haven't been up to the task of writing or doing much of anything.
> 
> I hope to get back into the swing of things soon though.
> 
> \-- Ry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalnable runs a Red Room and a Bar.
> 
> Guess which one makes him more money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter is very very dark. Please read with caution.**
> 
> This is something I'm hesitant to post, but this is my fave AU Hy and I have created. So I have to share. I'm sorry. 
> 
> \--Ry

Zoeya blinks several times as she wakes. Her vision is still blurry and the dim lighting isn't helping anything at all. She tries to sit up and that's when she realizes she's tied down. 

Her senses are heightened immediately and she frantically struggles against her restraints. 

She hears footsteps and looks up at the man who makes her shiver with terror. 

“S-Sir, I've been workin' like you asked. Please don't…” She begs and even though she can't see them she's certain he rolls his eyes at her. 

“Yes, well, these are paying customers as well.” He gestures to the computer setup and she sees Five behind it. 

“Hey boss, user _Trottimus_ says he’ll pay you to cut her eye out and eat it.” She looks up and grins, “But _djh3max_ says he’ll pay double if _I_ eat it.”

The computer dings and Five outright giggles. “Listen to this. _W_Strife_ says ‘I’ll triple what they’re paying if you make _her_ eat her own eye.’” 

Lalnable pauses in his preparations and looks right at the camera, smiling. “As soon as the transaction is complete, I’ll get started.” 

Zoeya whimpers and closes her eyes tightly. She hears Lalnable pulling his tray of tools closer and her heart feels like it's in her throat. 

“Boss. He’s paid.” 

Lalnable injects something into her IV she didn't even know she was hooked to and soon she's feeling herself go limp. She's still conscious but she can't move and her heart rate slows. 

Zoeya’s eyes are forced open in an instant. He's prying her eye open and she can't resist. 

“Five, I need you to monitor her vitals while I remove her eye.” 

“You got it!” She sounds so happy to help that if she could, Zoeya would gag. Five stands beside her and hooks her up to a silent heart rate monitor. There is no beeping, no sound other than Lalnable muttering to himself about how he's going to go about doing this.

Zoeya feels warmth spread between her legs as Lalnable finally nears her eye with a knife. 

“Boss, I think she just pissed herself.” 

Lalnable looks down and scoffs in disgust. “Nevermind that right now. Get the camera so they can see clearly what I’m doing.”

She feels tears from humiliation and fear prick at the corners of her eyes as Five disappears from her vision. She reappears moments later with the camera in her hand. “Smile sweetheart, you’re on camera.” 

She giggles and Zoeya wishes she could scream as Lalnable beings the slow process of removing her eye from the socket. 

She feels a dull ache as half of her vision goes out. Her eye is handed to Five who licks it slowly for the camera. Lalnable covers the now empty socket and Zoeya feels herself slowly able to move again. Lalnable takes the camera and her eye and grins at Zoeya darkly.

He forces her mouth open and she sobs, weakly shaking her head. Five goes back to the computer, humming happily as Lalnable slides Zoeya’s own eye into her mouth. She feels herself wanting to gag at the slimy feeling of it against her tongue. 

She can't bring herself to bite down and chew it, she can't, but Lalnable can, and he does. He forces her to chew, grabbing her jaw and making her do so. She whimpers and closes her good eye tightly. Tears streaming down her face as she chews and swallows her own eye.

“Hey boss, _alsmiffy_ says he’ll pay to see someone skull fuck the empty socket.” 

Lalnable smirks lightly before he turns the camera onto himself. “Bidding for who gets to fuck her eye socket starts now. Highest bid in 10 minutes wins the right to her virgin socket.”

The computer dings as bids begin immediately. Zoeya dry heaves and she feels herself passing out. 

When she comes too again it's because someone is shaking her. “Wake up, Christ, don't you want to know the results?” Five sounds impatient and Zoeya feels groggy and aches.

“And the highest bidder is.” Lalnable says from across the room. _”IAmEnder_ congratulations, of course, you’ll have to pay to get here but we’ll keep her ready for you. We’ll see you in a couple days.” 

He disconnects the camera and Zoeya wishes they had just killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the murder boyfriends AU
> 
> Ross asks Smith to explain to their victim what exactly is going to happen to him.
> 
> Smith explains on camera for everyone's enjoyment. 
> 
> Except, of course, the victim's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I lost internet and I've been depressed and insecure about my writing and just a general Mess, but enough about me.
> 
> I hope this makes up for my absence. 
> 
> The Murder Boyfriends AU has a prologue written by Hyp3r that is up now. 
> 
> This was just a short little thing I wrote for it.
> 
> The beginning is weird because I can't remember what Ross said but I just started writing for Smith's dialogue.
> 
> \- Ry

"Well Ross, I'm glad you asked me to do that because I love talking." Smith starts, camera panning to their victim on the floor. 

"First, we're going to kill this nasty fuck. Maybe strangle him, maybe just stab him, dunno for sure yet, but he's definitely going to die." He pans the camera to Trott who is breathing heavily and he zooms a little on his face. "Then, I'm gonna have Trott fuck me until I'm begging to come. Until my voice gives out probably."

He slides the camera down to Trotts crotch where he's palming himself still and his arousal is obviously visible. "And judging by the looks of things Trott's excited for that too."

"After me an' Trott are done," He slides the camera over to Ross' face. "I'm gonna ride Ross until he comes in me, hopefully leaving some nice bruises on my hips."

He smirks as he turns the camera onto his own face. "After that we're going to dispose of the body, have an orgy--"

"Smith--!" Trott hisses before hes cut off by Ross gently shushing him and sliding a hand over his mouth, making him melt and his eyes roll back at the feeling.

"And once we're done fucking for a third time, we're going to get on with our lives." His grin turns dark, "Because no one is going to suspect the three of us."

"And besides," He turns it back to their victim on the floor, "Who's really going to miss this asshole?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith really wants to fuck Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I haven't forgotten about the AUs on here. 
> 
> I just feel nervous uploading things because a lot of the stuff I write lately has to do with like...Trans issues because, well, personal reasons honestly.
> 
> But if people don't mind this chapter then I can upload other AU ideas I have written up. 
> 
> \--Ry

He’s a self-harmer. Smith can tell. He pulls at his sleeves a lot and keeps long sleeves on even on the hottest days.

Smith wants him to be relaxed enough to let him see. And so he can show him his own scars. 

He asks Ross if he’d like to go to dinner sometime, like a date and Ross smiles shyly and agrees and Smith feels like he’s a God. 

Their date goes well and Smith convinces a bit of a tipsy Ross to come back to his place. They end up making popcorn and watching a movie on Netflix and Smith realizes at some point they’ve started kissing and Ross is warm against him and makes the sweetest sounds when Smith starts grinding against him. 

He doesn’t feel Ross’ cock though and he worries he’s doing something wrong but when he asks Ross freezes up and sort of ducks his head, hiding his face.

“I-I don’t...I’m trans Smith. I’m on T but my dick isn’t like yours.” His voice sounds shaky and Smith just blinks.

“Alright. As long as you’re into this too.” Smith smiles genuinely and he sees tears forming in Ross’ eyes and his smile falls. Before he can ask anything though Ross is on him, in his lap, rocking against him hard and fast and making his head spin. 

It doesn’t take long before they make their way to Smith’s room. Hands all over each other and Smith can feel the scars littering Ross’ body, his wrists, arms, legs, chest, stomach. And Smith’s heart aches. He softens his kissing and undresses Ross slowly, making him squirm and pant softly as he lets his hands linger on Ross’ thighs while he sucks his dick, letting his tongue occasionally  _ teasingly,  _ slide into his wet cunt. 

“Fuck me, Alex.” He begs, voice shaky and desperate and Smith smiles. Eager and ready to do anything Ross asks.

“Anything for you Ross.” He whispers softly.

They go slow and Ross moans low and loud as Smith sinks into his body.

“Oh shit, fuck,  _ Christ Alex _ .” He whimpers, wrapping his legs around Smith’s waist and gasping as Smith barely gives him time before starting a hard rough pace.

It’s not long before Ross can’t do much more than release a string of obscenities, voice getting higher in pitch as he gets fucked into the bed, the headboard slamming into the wall with the force of Smith’s thrusts. He’s waited so long for this and now it’s happening and he’s going to make sure Ross loves it. 

And from the sounds of things he definitely does. He suddenly clenches around Smith’s cock, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. 

“Fuck,  _ Alex please _ , there, again harder,  _ fuck me harder there please. _ ” He begs and Smith kisses at Ross’ neck, panting against his sweat soaked skin.

“F-fuck,  _ anything _ for you, Ross.” He whispers and it doesn’t take long for Ross to come, gripping the sheets so tightly in his fists that Smith thinks he may have ripped them.

Smith doesn’t last after Ross comes, coming hard enough to black out for a few seconds, his hips stutter and he only stops when Ross shushes him and eases him back to himself. He feels boneless and limp and he collapses, panting against Ross as he tries to collect himself.

“G...gimme a sec and I’ll clean ya up.” He murmurs and Ross laughs, his voice hoarse. He feels Ross squirm out from under him and whisper, “‘s all right, I got it.”

“Come back to bed.” He mutters before he can catch himself, but he doesn’t have to worry about it, because before long he feels the bed dip and he smiles, burying his nose against the back of Ross’ neck.

“Fuck Ross, I really like you.” He whispers and Ross laughs.

“I should hope so.” 

“We should date.” He mutters sleepily.

“You’re half-asleep, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Ross shushes gently, sounding just as tired.

“You’re my boyfriend now. Yeah.” Smith yawns and then dozes off, Ross finds himself crying a little but getting comfortable as well, comforted by Smith’s breath on the back of his neck.

“That sounds perfect Smith.” He whispers to the darkness before falling asleep in Smith’s arms. 


End file.
